Porque nadie entiende lo que en realidad sentimos
by Cute-Sou
Summary: Porque nadie entiende lo que en realidad sentimos tu y yo... Los sentimientos de Ichigo y Rukia desde su punto de vista... unico capitulo...


**-Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen...**

este es mi primer fic de Bleach así que agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión al respecto...

este fic trata sobre la relación **ichixruki**...desde el punto de vista de ambos, como se sienten al respecto, lo que en verdad sienten el uno por el otro y como ven los pensamientos de los que lo rodean..

las historia va así. Primero habla Rukia seguida de Ichigo, así sucesivamente. (Lo marque con la inicial para omitir problemas XD)

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_**Porque nadie entiende lo que en realidad sentimos tu y yo...**_

_R: No somos novios_

_Tampoco estamos enamorados..._

_I: Este sentimiento es algo distinto_

_Distinto a lo que pueden imaginar el resto..._

_R: ¿Amistad?... no, es algo más fuerte_

_¿Amor?... pero un amor muy diferente de los que los demás pueden pensar..._

_I: Es un sentimiento que no pude ser expresado con las palabras_

_Al menos, nosotros no podemos..._

_R: Aunque muchos en la escuela se confundan_

_Y piensen lo que no es..._

_I: Este sentimiento es algo que solo nosotros entendemos_

_Desde el primer momento que nos vimos..._

_R: Cuando nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre_

_A veces para bien y otras para mal..._

_I: A pesar de los problemas_

_Y las peleas..._

_R: Salvaste mi vida..._

_I: Y tu la mia primero..._

_R: Te enfrentaste a todo para salvarme_

_Cuando no tenias porque hacerlo..._

_I: Tu renunciaste a volver a tu hogar_

_Talvés quería devolverte el favor..._

_R: Que fácil es decirlo..._

_I: De que otra forma podría decirlo..._

_R: Es complicado..._

_I: Mas bien confuso..._

_R: Muchos piensan que hay algo que en realidad no existe_

_Hasta Nell nos pregunto que clase de relación teníamos..._

_I: Y papá no deja de molestar_

_Hasta Yuzu empieza a imaginarse cosas..._

_R: Pero nadie ve lo que en verdad ahí_

_Es un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad..._

_I: Pero no es amor_

_Por lo menos no el amor que uno esta acostumbrado a ver..._

_R: A veces me exasperas..._

_I: A veces quiero golpearte..._

_R: Eres un tonto..._

_I: Y tu una engreída..._

_R: Pero así nos llevamos_

_Y así esta bien..._

_I: Tu en tus asuntos_

_Y yo en los míos..._

_R: Sin exigirnos nada_

_Pues no somos novios..._

_I: Tampoco estamos enamorados_

_Lo nuestro es diferente..._

_R: Aunque los demás piensen lo que no es_

_No me importa, y a ti tampoco..._

_I: Es complicado de explicar_

_Como solo contigo puedo ser yo realmente..._

_R: Solo cuando estuve contigo pude ser quien era en verdad_

_Pude enojarme y ser feliz, como una humana..._

_I: Aunque la mayoría del tiempo discutíamos_

_Siempre por cosas sin importancia, pero ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer..._

_R: Talvez por eso sentimos lo que sentimos_

_Nos parecemos, pero somos totalmente diferentes a la vez..._

_I: Es algo confuso_

_Pero las cosas son así, no..._

_R: Somos amigos..._

_I: Somos compañeros..._

_R: Nos complementamos_

_De una extraña forma..._

_I: Que a veces la gente malinterpreta_

_Pero no me importa... y a ti tampoco..._

_R: Me enseñaste muchas cosas..._

_I: Y tu muchas otras a mi..._

_R: Eso es lo que la gente no comprende_

_Este sentimiento especial..._

_I: Que no es amor_

_Pero que es más fuerte que la amistad..._

_R:No somos novios_

_Tampoco estamos enamorados..._

_I: Este sentimiento es algo distinto_

_Distinto a lo que pueden imaginar el resto..._

_R: ¿Amistad?... no, es algo más fuerte_

_¿Amor?... pero un amor muy diferente de los que los demás pueden pensar..._

_I: Es un sentimiento que no pude ser expresado con las palabras_

_Al menos, nosotros no podemos..._

_R: Otra vez estamos en tu habitación_

_Tu en tus asunto y yo en los míos..._

_I: Puedo escuchar a Kon quejándose en algún lugar de la habitación_

_Pero lo ignoro..._

_R: Así estamos bien_

_Tu en lo tuyo y yo en lo mío..._

_I: Pero aun así_

_Pendiente del otro..._

_R: Aunque nunca lo admitamos..._

_I: Aunque todos lo malinterpreten..._

_R: Tu y yo sabemos lo que sentimos_

_Y con eso nos basta..._

_I: Este sentimiento_

_Que solo nosotros entendemos..._

_R: Pero no somos novios..._

_I: Tampoco estamos enamorados..._

_R: Entonces_

_¿Qué somos?..._

_I: Amigo es algo superficial_

_Pero es la única forma de llamar a lo que tenemos..._

_R: Si tu padre te escuchara hablar así..._

_I: Si Renji te escuchara hablar a ti así..._

_R: Así esta bien..._

_I: Así estamos bien..._

_Ichigo..._

_Dime..._

_Gracias..._

_Gracias a ti..._

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

espero que les halla gustado...


End file.
